Life Sucks Sometimes
by liveforDBZ
Summary: COMPLETE Trunks is in a state of depression. Pan is there to comfort him. But life gets complicated when a new enemy comes to earth! TP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Ages: **

**Pan: 20**

**Bra: 22**

**Marron: 25**

**Trunks: 27**

**Goten: 26**

**Uubu: 25**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Prologue

Trunks walked down the street towards his girlfriend's apartment. He walked into her apartment complex and began to climb the stairs. She lived on the top floor.

xxxxxxxx

Marron sat on her bed in pale pink lingerie, sitting with her legs open, a tactic to get the man standing in front of her to drop his innocent act. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. And Marron always got what she wanted.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks walked down to the long hallway and stopped at his girlfriend's door. He smiled softly at himself and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

All of a sudden, Marron's ki rose and Trunks – automatically assuming the worst – Blew the door out of the way and ran inside.

xxxxxxxx

Marron called out her lover's name as she reached her peak. Her ki rose but she didn't even notice. All she could focus on was the situation she was in and everything her lover whispered in her ear.

Naughty, naughty boy.

She didn't even hear the sound of her front door being blown off it's hinges by some unknown force.

But she did hear the door to her bedroom meeting the same fate.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks could not believe his eyes. He backed up, terror written all over his god-like face.

"Marron I-" He didn't know what to say. Who would? He had just walked into his girlfriend's apartment to find her having sex with another man. What was there to say?

"Trunks, I'm so sorry."

He backed farther away from the offending party, turned, and ran out of her apartment, and out of her life.

"Trunks!" she yelled after him. He didn't turn back. He would never turn back. He would never let her see him cry.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is a little short, but it is just the prologue. **

**Review!**

**Please?**


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

Chapter 1 - Heartbreak

Trunks didn't know where he was going. He simply continued to fly around, letting his body take him to wherever he ended up.

He ended up at a bar at the outskirts of the city. He walked inside and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got and keep 'em coming."

___

Marron kept looking at the spot where Trunks had just stood. Seconds ago she had had the hottest man alive as her boyfriend. Now, she had nothing but her lover, and boss, still slamming himself into her in a rhythm he had picked up the second Trunks had left.

"You naughty girl." Her boss whispered in her ear. "Giving you're boss pleasure in return for giving your boyfriend heartbreak for life. You love this you dirty, dirty girl, don't you? Tell me you love this!"

"I love how big you are inside me!" Marron yelled out, close to her second release.

___

15 drinks later, Trunks wasn't even near to drunk but the bartender, assuming he was, had kicked him out of the bar.

But that was okay, he would just have to find someplace else to drink.

___

Marron's lover finally came inside her, causing her to release for the 5th time that round.

"I expect to see you at work early tomorrow for a special reason." Her boss cooed as he liked the side of her face, pulling out of her, getting dressed and turning to leave.

"Don't be late." He said, and he was gone.

___

About 4 hours and 30 more drinks later, Trunks had achieved what no Saiyan had before: he was drunk.

He staggered around the city, not really sure of where he was going, and not caring much either.

He found himself standing in front of a house that looked vaguely familiar.

___

Pan looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hated some of the things her mother bought her. The only reason she had put on the dress in the first place was that her parents wanted to see her in it, and, as no one else was going to see her in it, what was the harm?

The dress went to her mid thigh. It was burgundy with gold beads and designs on the bottom. It fit tight to her breasts, but then flowed out, not clinging to her shape, but accenting it nicely. Sure, she wasn't a tomboy anymore, but this? Not really something she would be caught dead in.

She put on the showy, gold high heels her mother had bought to match the dress, and came out of her room.

"This is the first and most likely the last time you will see me in this dress so come see it while you can." Pan announced, walking gracefully into the kitchen.

Videl and Gohan looked up and were rendered speechless. Pan didn't look beautiful. She had passed that and gone to a whole new level of breathtaking. Although she hadn't bothered to put make-up on, it was amazing what she could do if she tried. And Videl and Gohan knew for a fact that she didn't try.

"Wow" was all Videl could say.

"You look beautiful honey." Gohan said, walking over to his daughter and hugging her. "But don't expect me to ever let you out of the house looking like that. You're still my little girl."

"Don't expect me to go out of the house willingly looking like this dad. If I wanted to I would most likely answer with a simple 'what you don't know can't hurt you'."

Pan smirked and Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his head Son style.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Just expecting it to be Goten, and not bothering to check the ki, Pan went to answer the door.

___

Trunks walked slowly up to the house, staggering on a crack on the ground, that was not concealed by darkness from the moon-less night sky.

"Pan-Chan" was all he could say, before knocking on the door.

___

"I'll get it."

She opened the door to find a very drunk Trunks Vegeta Briefs leaning against the door frame.

"Pan-Chan." Was all he said before falling forward on Pan, out cold.

"Who is it Pan?" Videl asked from the kitchen.

"No one mom." Pan replied. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Pan rushed up the stairs with an unconscious Trunks slung over her shoulder before her mom or dad could say another word.

Once in her room, Pan laid Trunks on her bed, placing a chair beside him. She ran into her bathroom to grab a washcloth. She ran it under cold water and put it on Trunk's forehead.

The second the cold cloth made contact with Trunks's face, he woke up.

"Trunks! What happened? Why are you drunk?"

"Pan. You are gorgeous." Pan looked down at herself. She was still wearing that god forsaken dress.

But, before she could move a muscle, Trunks grabbed her wrist with a lot of force and pressed her body against his, kissing her with a vigor of a different kind.

"Trunks, stop this!" Pan yelled, trying to push herself away from Trunks. He still had a grip on her wrist and it hurt.

He just tightened his grip on her wrist, bringing her to her knees.

"Trunks! Let go of me! You're hurting me! Let go!"

"No Pan! I won't let go, bitch! You are a good for nothing whore you know that! A tease! That is all you are!" Trunks tightened his grip on her wrist even more, causing her to cry out in pain, until he heard a 'crack', telling him that he had broken her wrist.

Pan screamed and Trunks let go, before punching her in the face, causing her to go unconscious, blood trickling down her cheek. He continued to beat Pan's unconscious form, until he himself lost consciousness.

It is a good thing her room was sound proof.

**I'm really exited to get reviews...*nudge nudge, wink wink***

**Do it...review...do it!**


	3. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**lovesanime92**

**dutchangel1979 **

**Phantasom**

**xItachis-Luverx**

**Freezer**

**Just to ****clarify things...Videl and Gohan didn't sense what was going on because they were a little tied up...what do you think they do when Pan goes to bed? Have fun...**

**And on with the chapter...**

Chapter 2 – Chaos

It hurt. The pain in his head was more than he could bear. Getting up and making his way over to the bathroom, he tripped over something fairly big and fell into the wall, hitting himself on the head once again. Ouch.

Not being able to see straight, he walked to the bathroom as fast as he could, and splashed cold water on his face. After completing this task, he went back into his room to see what he had tripped over.

That was when he realized, he wasn't in his room. He was in Pan's. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was going to see Marron to find her cheating on him. Bitch.

But, then what was he doing here?

He decided to find Pan and she would most likely tell him.

Remembering the task that he wanted to complete, he looked around for what he had tripped over.

What he found scarred him.

Pan was lying on the floor, bloody and bruised, her wrist bent in an angle that did not look natural. It was obviously broken.

"Who did this to you Pan-Chan?" Trunks whispered, cradling her head in his arms. If only he could remember what had happened last night. 'For all I know, I could have done this to you.' Trunks thought. "But there's only one way to find out'.

Scared of what might happen, Trunks searched out Gohan and Videl's kis. Busy. Again. 'That woman is going to get pregnant again if she isn't careful'.

Trunks picked up Pan's unconscious form and laid her down on the bed.

He went to her bathroom and got a cold washcloth. He cleaned her up, wiping all the dried blood off her body, before he noticed something. She was wearing the most beautiful dress and looked like an angel fallen from heaven. Luckily, no blood had gotten on the dress, so he took it off her, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and her underwear.

He grabbed took off his shirt and put it on her instead.

He finished washing all the dried blood of her body, then put a tight bandage on her broken wrist, not wanting to take her to the hospital to get a real cast until she came to.

He knew she was more of a Saiyan than anyone else but his father. Her pride would be shot if she was taken in like that.

After about an hour of watching her, hoping that she'd wake up soon, she came to.

Trunks sat up straighter. "Pan?"

"Trunks?" Pan turned her head to the side and looked at him.

"Pan thank god you're okay! What happened?" Pan closed her eyes and turned her head back to face the ceiling. "Pan?"

"You don't remember?" Pan asked, not looking at him. Before he could answer she went on. "Of course you were drunk..." She turned back to him, looking him in the eye. "I don't blame you Trunks."

That hit Trunks like a pile of bricks. "I did this?" He asked quietly. "Pan, I'm so sorry..."

"No. Trunks. Just tell me why you were so drunk and I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxx

"You weren't yourself Trunks, alcohol does that. It's not your fault...its Marron's. She is just a bitch. I always knew it but I guess you never really noticed till now." Pan assured Trunks after they both explained their sides of the story.

Trunks gave a shy smile. "Really? You forgive me?"

"I never blamed you in the first place."

"I just can't believe I kissed you."

"Trunks..."

"No. I just...don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Pan tried her hardest not to let her disappointment show. She really liked Trunks but she would just have to wait for him to get over Marron.

"Pan, I think you have to get a proper cast for your wrist."

"Okay." Pan said, putting two fingers to her forehead. She disappeared. Trunks started and looked around. Where had that girl gone?

A couple minutes later Pan reappeared, a look of anger on her face.

"Trunks!" she screamed.

"Pan, where did you go? Wait a minute..." Trunks looked Pan up and down. There were no cuts or bruises visible on her body. Her arms were crossed, wrist looking like it always did. "Where are all your injuries?"

"Sensu bean dumb ass!" she said hitting I'm on the back of the head. "But I have a logical question." She took a deep breath before yelling, "Why am I wearing your shirt and not that stupid dress I fell asleep in?!"

"You were bleeding." Trunks said putting his hands up as if it would tell her he was innocent. "I didn't think you would want to wreck the dress."

"Trunks, you are a Baka, you know that?"

Trunks put a hand over his heart. "Me, no."

"Yes, now I'm going to get dressed before we go out to lunch. My treat."

"Pan...you don't have to..."

"I know. But I also know that you have some venting you want to take care of."

xxxxxxxx

Marron woke up early, ready to go into the office.

She dressed in a suit that screamed 'SLUTTY SECRETARY!' she smirked at her appearance and made her way to the office.

As she opened the door to her boss's office, to find her boss sitting with his back to her.

"Ms. Chestnut." He said, turning to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a tie. "I've been expecting you.

Marron bent over the desk so she was face to face with him.

"You dirty, dirty man." She purred.

He answered with a growl.

She made her way around the desk, ready to please.

But she couldn't shake the funny feeling that she had done something wrong...something that would lead to something big.

Little did she know what a mistake she was making.

What would it lead to?

Chaos. Murder. Hate. Hurt.

Nothing more than a day's meal. Or maybe a year's...

**Chapter 2 done! Finito!**

**There were just so many reviews! It made me happy.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Happiness makes me write**

**Writing makes you happy**

**So that means: Review = Happy You!**

**YAY!**

**Review!**


	4. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**lovesanime92**

**Phantasom **(Payback is sweet...isn't it?)

**xItachis-Luverx **

**dutchangel1979**

**puertorrican-babe **(You will have to wait and see...)

**Shade-Duelist **(I'm glad this makes you happy, and that you are happy person...stay that way!)

**Sorry it took so long to ****write a new chapter. I'm writing another story called 'Get Lucky' but only two people reviewed on the last chapter I wrote in 'Get Lucky' and that made me sad so I didn't feel like writing....**

Chapter 3 – Betrayed

Pan and Trunks stood in the middle of the food court, looking around at all the various stands and restaurants they could go to.

Trunks kept sending side-long glances at Pan as though she could break at any moment.

"Trunks, stop it." Pan stated.

"What?" Trunks asked, sounding like a child just caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Stop looking at me as though I'm going to break. I'm fine Trunks, really." Pan said reassuringly, placing a hand on Trunks's arm.

"Really?" Trunks asked. He still felt terrible about everything.

"Really really." Pan said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You're sure?"

"Trunks..."

"Okay, Okay." Trunks said, putting his hands up in a motion that said he surrendered.

"Good boy." Pan smirked before leading Trunks to a new Italian restaurant, situated at the mouth of the food court.

"How many?" The hostess asked, looking Trunks up and down wonderingly.

"Two." Pan growled. She did not like that woman.

"Oh." The girl said, noticing Pan for the first time. With a frown she started pouring over an outline of the restaurant to see what seats were open.

"That'll be a twenty minute wait." She declared. Pan growled. Half the restaurant was empty.

"You're name?" She asked them.

Before Pan could reply, Trunks stepped in. "Briefs. Trunks Briefs."

"And Son. Pan Son."

The girl's eyes widened, realizing that she was in the presence of the President of Capsule Corps and the great Hercule Satan's granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I actually think a table just opened up and we have a table for you right now.

Trunks and Pan exchanged smirks.

"Play along." Trunks whispered in Pan's ear. She nodded and followed the girl to their table.

Trunks put his hand bellow the middle of Pan's back and lead her forward. She realized what it was Trunks wanted to do. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

Their table was one beside the main mall, a railing separating the passing shoppers and the people sitting down, enjoying their meal.

Trunks pulled Pan's chair out for her and smiled at her. She smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek with a simple "Thank you honey" before sitting down.

Trunks walked around the table, taking his seat and looking expectantly at their waitress. She girl was starring at the two wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

Pan cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah." The girl said, giving them their menus. "I'm Paris, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Would you like anything to drink?"

Trunks looked at Pan. "Should I order for you, sweetie?"

"Sure hon. You know what I like." She winked. He smirked.

"I think we are ready to order." Trunks said to a stunned Paris.

"Oh, right, okay." Paris scrambled to get a pad of paper and a pen out of his apron.

"We will have one of everything on the menu." Trunks said, looking smugly up at the open-mouthed waitress.

"Excuse me?"

"We will have one of everything on the menu." Trunks repeated, slower this time.

"Okay..." Paris said, scribbling on her pad.

"Just make sure nothing has onions on it because my love doesn't like them." Trunks said, looking affectionately at Pan.

Pan smiled and added "and we'll have two waters, and two Cokes. One diet and one not. The diet is mine."

"Put a lime on the diet and a lemon on the plain." Trunks finished.

Paris was writing furiously. "I'll be right back." She said, wandering off to the kitchen to put Pan and Trunks's ridiculous order in.

Pan giggled. "Who knew that some day our knowledge of each other would make life this funny?"

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah. It's kind of fun"

Pan and Trunks sat in silence, elbows on the table, gazing into each other's eyes with slight smiles on their faces. They looked truly and deeply in love.

xxxxxxxx

Marron strolled down the mall, walking towards to food court. It was her lunch break and she was meeting Uub for a small chat to catch up on things.

She found Uub where he said he'd be, beside **Booster Juice**.

"Uub!" She yelled, waving her hand up in the air, trying to get his attention.

Uub spotted her and made a B-line for her.

"Hey Marron." Uub said, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"Good." She said smiling up at him. She thought nothing of the kiss, knowing fully well that Uub was in love with Pan.

She looked around the food court, looking around at all the various stands and restaurants they could go to.

"Let's go to that new Italian place over there." Uub said, pointing towards the restaurant Pan and Trunks were at.

"Okay." Marron said, leading the way to the restaurant. As she neared, she saw something that shocked her.

She took a step back, running into Uub.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Uub asked, following her gaze.

There sat Pan and Trunks, elbows on the table, gazing into each other's eyes with slight smiles on their faces. They looked truly and deeply in love.

He looked away. He knew Marron felt exactly how he did.

Somehow betrayed and hurt by the one they love.

**So...what did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Terrible?**

**Okay?**

**Excellent?**

**There are many more words to choose from, just type one into the review, and click 'go'**

**Yes.**

**Review.**


	5. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you fo****r reviewing:**

**lovesanime92**

**Phantasom**

**__________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!:**

**I didn't get many reviews but the one I did get said that I went off the storyline a little...just wait....it is a BIG part of the story...**

**I redid this chapter because the other version didn't turn out right and this is what I wanted it to be like when I imagined how the story would go in my mind....**

Chapter 4 – Intruder

Marron backed away from the sight of what she had lost and what he had found. She ran straight into Uub and rebounded off his chest.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. 'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked herself, not comprehending that she deserved everything she got. And would get.

Suddenly, Marron ran off crying, out of the mall, and into her car. She fiddled with her keys, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

xxxxxxxx

Uub stood transfixed. A wave of pain swept over him as he looked at the girl he could have had, but was too afraid of. 'If only I had said something sooner.' He thought, mentally beating himself up for his mistakes.

He felt something bump into him, and looked down.

Marron had bumped into him. As he watched her, he noticed that her face was twisted in a bunch of emotions. Emotions that he felt, but was devoid of showing.

Uub watched as tears started to fall from her eyes. In one swift motion, Marron was sprinting down the mall, hot tears now running steadily down her face.

"Marron!" He called after her.

She didn't look back.

Uub went running after her, mad at Trunks for doing this to her. 'How could he just cheat on her like that? And with Pan no less! What an inconsiderate bastard!' Little did Uub know what Marron had done the night before.

Uub ran after Marron, and stopped when she got in her car and drove away. He decided to follow her to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid.

xxxxxxxx

Bulma was in her lab, fixing another robot that Vegeta had broken. No. Destroyed. She reached for her flat-head screwdriver and picked it up.

She almost dropped it when she heard the alarm go off.

She ran to the computer and began typing furiously. She looked at a live diagram of the earth and its surrounding stars, looking intently for what had set off the alarm. What she found scared her.

xxxxxxxx

Marron drove down and an obscure road, not paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden, something big fell out of the sky and landed in front of her car, creating a crater.

Marron's car got flipped over by the force but she made it out of the car before she got hurt too badly. **(A/N: Darn!)** She crawled to the edge of the crater and looked down into it. There was a spaceship inside of it.

'Oh, Kami' Marron Thought.

The door to the ship opened slowly and Marron could see a figure in the doorway.

The figure stepped out of the ship and was followed by 2 others. They all looked like normal humans except for the brown, furry tails growing out of there backs.

Marron gasped. They were Saiyans. She didn't know if she should welcome them or haul ass.

Before she could even think, the one that seemed to be the leader approached her.

"Where is Kakarrot?"

"Kakarrot? Who's that?" Marron asked, confused. 'Who is this guy, and who is Kakarrot?' she wondered.

"The one you call," the man wrinkled his nose, "Goku."

Marron was getting more confused by the second. "But Goku's dead!"

All of a sudden the man charged at Marron, sending her flying. She landed on her back in front of her trashed car, with the strange Saiyan on top of her. The other two men began to laugh.

Marron was afraid. What did this guy want with her? What did he want with Goku?

The man used his legs to hold her down. He sat up and put a hand in front of her face and formed a ki blast.

"Well, if you don't know where Kakarrot is, or if he is as you claim, dead, then I have no use for you anymore."

The ki blast and her life, flashed before Marron's eyes.

xxxxxxxx

Bulma ran to the gravity chamber, not bothering to knock due to her haste.

"Vegeta!" She yelled. Unluckily for her, Vegeta was in the heat of his training, guard up. He turned around quickly and threw a weak ki blast at the intruder.

He went to see who had dared to bother him while he was training, and realized with a pang of horror, that that 'weak' blast he had shot, had killed his wife!

**Joking, joking....sorry, I couldn't resist.**

He went to see who had dared to bother him while he was training, and realized with a pang of horror, that that 'weak' blast he had shot, had rendered his wife unconscious.

xxxxxxxx

"Bulma? Bulma can you hear me?"

Bulma's eyes fluttered open.

The entire room seemed to let out a breath. She looked around her. She was lying in one of the beds in the Medical Wing of Capsule Corps. Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and Pan were all there, looking at her intently.

"Woman, why did you come running into the GR like that? You know I could have killed you!" Vegeta yelled, reminding Bulma of what she had seen. She sat up quickly.

"Mom, don't sit up." Trunks said, pushing her back down. "You need your rest."

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled, brushing her son's hand off her shoulder. "Stop this."

Vegeta looked at his wife worriedly. "Woman..."

"No. Vegeta. Something is headed to earth and it is big, powerful and evil." Vegeta's eyes got wide. "I suggest you, Pan, and Trunks go and check it out. It will have landed by now. I'll call Goku, Goten and Gohan and tell them to meat you there."

Without another word, all four of them left, leaving a very stunned Bra in their wake.

**Where did Uub go? What did he see or do? Find out in the next chapter of 'Life Sucks Sometimes'.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry I had to redo it...but it is better this way...I promise**

**Review?**


	6. Hearing Things You Shouldn’t

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Ladybug**

**xItachis-Luverx**

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**I REDID CHAPTER 4 SO READ IT BEFORE READING THIS OR ELSE IT WILL MAKE NO SENSE!!!!**

**Remember:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Chapter 5 – Hearing Things You Shouldn't

Pan, Trunks, and Vegeta met up with Goten and Gohan on the same obscure road Marron had been driving down earlier. They split up to look for the intruder.

Vegeta went by himself one way, and Gohan and Goten went another, leaving Pan and Trunks to make their own way.

Pan and Trunks came across a big crater in the middle of the street. They looked at each other and, without saying anything, looked over the edge and inside the crater.

Pan gasped and buried her head into Trunks's shoulder. Trunks looked inside the crater to see what had made Pan so upset. His face hardened and he lifted into the air, setting Pan off-balance, and flew away.

Pan had never liked Marron, and hated her even more for what she had done to Trunks, but the sight still was unsettling.

Marron's car was flipped at the bottom of the hole. A motionless Marron was lying on top of the totalled car.

Vegeta, Gohan and Goten, feeling Trunks's ki flying away, went towards Pan's ki to see what had happened to Trunks to make him fly away so fast.

Upon arriving, Goten made his way over to Pan and picked her up.

"We'll meet you back at Capsule Corp" he said to his brother and flew away with Pan in his arms.

Gohan nodded and looked after them, until they were out of sight.

Vegeta didn't pay any attention. He took one glance into the crater and, maintaining his indifferent composure, lifted Marron up and flew her to Capsule Corp.

Gohan was shocked. Everything was going so fast. Goten's voice echoed in his ears due to the eerie silence around him. He could tell that they were missing something. Had everyone forgotten about the ship? Was he loosing his mind or was he the only one still sane?

He shrugged his shoulders, realizing that Vegeta wouldn't have just flown off unless he had found something, and flew off after the rest of them.

xxxxxxxx

Goten had put Pan in one of the many spare bedrooms in the Capsule Corp building, and went downstairs to meet Gohan and Vegeta. Pan had told him what had happened between Trunks and Marron, so he decided to leave Trunks be and not to disturb him. He went to find Bra.

He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV. He sat beside her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Goten and Bra had been dating for the past two years and had recently mated. Goten started nipping and sucking on her neck. She pushed him away and gave him a serious look.

"Goten, what happened? No one will tell me. I saw Marron getting carried past here to the medical wing. Is she…will she be okay?"

"I don't know." Goten said truthfully, shaking his head. Through their connection, he could tell that Bra was worried about her family and friends' safety, her own safety, Goten's safety, and their unborn child's safety.

Goten laid a protective hand across her stomach.

"Bra, I'd die for you to be safe. I'd die for our baby. I'd do anything for the two of you to be safe and you know it. We don't know what is going to happen, but I promise you that you and our baby will be safe. Okay?"

Bra nodded. "Okay." She said and they embraced in a tight hug.

"I love you."

xxxxxxxx

Trunks sat in his room, on his bed, with his face buried in his hands. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Trunks?" Pan asked, opening the door a little bit, "Are you okay?"

Trunks shook his head and Pan entered his room fully, closing the door behind her. She went and sat on the bed with Trunks.

After a long period of silence, Trunks cleared his throat.

"So…how's Marron?" he asked in mock concern.

"Don't know, don't care." Pan responded, with a slight smile. Trunks lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Pan followed suit beside him.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Trunks said, giving Pan a kiss on the cheek.

Pan smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm."

Pan closed her eyes and let well deserved sleep take over her body.

Once Trunks thought she was asleep, he leaned over and gave her another kiss on the cheek. There was something about this girl…

"I love you, Pan" he whispered, letting the words roll off his tongue effortlessly. It was the first time he had said those words and actually was positive he meant them.

Pan was only half asleep when she heard Trunks confess his love to her. Assuming that is was just a dream, Pan smiled and replied,

"I love you too, Trunks." And, with that, she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. She was happy that she could dream.

Trunks watched her as she slept. Did she really just tell him that she loved him? No. 'It must have been my active imagination.' Trunks thought.

He lay back down beside Pan, and looked at her. He sighed and fell asleep next to the beautiful girl whom he loved.

xxxxxxxx

Pan woke to the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. All she wanted was to fall asleep again in the warmth of the strong arms draped around her.

'Wait…' Pan's eyes shot open, realizing in a horrible moment just whose arms were pulling her closer…

xxxxxxxx

Trunks woke to the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. He pulled the petit figure he was holding closer to him, just wanting to fall asleep again with the nicely shaped woman in his arms.

'Wait…' Trunks's eyes shot open, realizing in a panicked moment just who he was holding…

xxxxxxxx

"AHHH!" Pan and Trunks screamed, jumping apart and running to opposite sides of the room.

'Thank god we are both fully dressed.' Pan thought. Sure, she loved Trunks with every fibre of her being, and if she had had it her way she would have stayed in Trunks's arms in his bed forever, but he didn't love her back.

xxxxxxxx

"AHHH!" Pan and Trunks screamed, jumping apart and running to opposite sides of the room.

Before Trunks could even think of something to say, he could have sworn he heard Pan say,

"Thank god we are both fully dressed. Sure, I love Trunks with every fibre of my being, and if I had it my way I would stay in Trunks's arms in his bed forever, but he doesn't love me back."

"What?" Trunks asked, confused. 'Did she just tell me that she loves me?' Trunks asked himself, 'did she just say that she wants to stay in bed with me forever?'

xxxxxxxx

"What? Did she just tell me that she loves me and that she wants to stay in bed with me forever?" Pan heard Trunks say.

"I never said that!" Pan denied, confusion growing by the second. 'I thought it' she thought. 'This is weird. It's almost like he can hear my thoughts.'

xxxxxxxx

"I never said that! I thought it." Trunks heard Pan say, "This is weird. It's almost like he can hear my thoughts."

"That can't be right, Pan. How would I be able to hear your thoughts?" Trunks asked, shaking his head.

"I don't….AHHH!" Pan screamed.

"What?"

"I never said that out loud!"

"But that would mean…how could we…" Trunks was at a loss for words.

"I don't know." Pan bit her lip. "Let's try it."

"Try what?"

"Hearing each other's thoughts. I'll think something and you tell me if you heard it then visa versa."

"Okay…"

"Here we go…" Pan said. 'Trunks, can you hear me?' she thought.

"Pan! I can hear your thoughts!" Trunks yelled in surprise.

"Really? What did I think?" Pan asked.

"You asked if I could hear you!"

"Oh my Kami…you do it now."

'Pan, I love you.' Trunks thought.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked, not quite sure that she had heard him right or not.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah! That was a thought?"

Trunks nodded. Soon it dawned on them both what it would be like if they could hear each other's thoughts.

"Oh shit." Trunks and Pan both sat down on Trunks's bed, reflecting on what they could now hear.

'Maybe I should go to my dad.' Trunks thought. 'I don't think this happens in everyday life…it must be a Saiyan thing.'

'So when are we going to ask Vegeta?'

'Right now…PAN GET OUT OF MY THOUGTS AND OUT OF MY HEAD THIS INSTANT!'

Pan smirked. 'You know you love it…'

**It's nice to know that my work is appreciated...only two people managed to review in around a week! *Tear tear* **

**Have I guilted you into reviewing?**


	7. Thinking vs Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**puertorrican-babe **(keep on giggling!)

**dutchangel1979 **(I am so sorry I made you wait so long. This one's for you!)

**xItachis-Luverx **(I'm glad you think it was funny. I try. I really do.)

**lovesanime92 **(I hope that I improve in more chapters to come. Keep me posted!)

**Phantasom **(Smiling is always a good thing to do! Also give me some more of your ideas about bringing more characters in. Uub has a set role already, but I'd like to hear some more of your ideas...)

**SaiyanWolf-Girl **(I hope this chapter makes you give me another review like your last one. It was so nice to know that you notice the love.)

**Emeral-Lee **(That is so flattering! I love to think that I'm as good as the other writers out there! Thank you!)

**transformersfreak19 **(*HINT* you may not be seeing Uub for a while, but remember that part. I will be very important later on.)

**Remember:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Chapter 6 – Thinking vs. Talking

Pan and Trunks walked down the vast hallway towards the Gravity Room where they knew Vegeta would be. They strode in silence, both deep in thought.

'How weird is this?' Trunks thought. 'This is not normal.'

'I hear you.' Pan thought back. 'This is beyond creepy.'

'PAN! STOP LISTENING IN ON MY THOUGHTS!' Trunks thought angrily.

'It's difficult especially with the tiny factor that I can hear your thoughts.' Pan thought while smirking.

'This sucks.' Trunks thought, pouting.

'Get over it, Boxer Boy.'

They entered the gravity room, still deep in thought. Pan's smirk had faltered a little by that point, but was still there none the less. She didn't notice that the minute she walked into the GR, a ki blast was sent straight for her.

Trunks saw the blast coming for her and thought quickly 'Pan! Look out!' Without even turning her head, Pan deflected the blast and it hit a nearby wall.

"Brat! Brat! What the hell are you doing waltzing in here while I'm training! I thought you were supposed to be this big smart president!" Vegeta yelled, landing beside them.

"Dad, we wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, Vegeta, it can't wait." Pan said, shaking her head.

"What is it then?"

Pan and Trunks looked at each other, and then back at Vegeta's scowl, then back at each other.

'Okay Pan, go ahead and tell him.' Trunks thought.

'No way, boxer boy. He's your dad. You tell him.'

'No. It is just that I am your prince, and you will bow to me and do exactly as I tell you.' Pan scowled, now looking just like Vegeta, who was getting more and more irritated by the second.

'I will only bow to a worthy prince and you, my purple haired fairy, are not worthy of my services.'

'I dunno. Let me try out these 'services' of yours.'

'Eww! In your dreams!'

'I'm counting on that.' Pan rolled her eyes.

"BRATS!" Pan and Trunks's attention snapped unpleasantly back to a seething Vegeta. "STOP CONVERSING THROUGH YOUR BOND AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON TELLING ME!"

Pan gasped. "We have a bond? A Saiyan bond? Is that what this is?" Vegeta nodded.

"What? I don't get it." Trunks tilted his head to the side, looking like Goten did when he was confused, which was most of the time.

"You brats are bonded. It happens when a Saiyan and another of any origin get really close. You are in the first stage. There are three stages: mind, body and soul. You must go to the first stage to get to the second. You do not have to be in love to be in the stage one of bonding, for example Trunks could bond with Bra, but only in mind. You must be in love to get to the next two stages.

Mind is when you can hear the other's thoughts. Body is when you can feel what the other feels. This is when you have sex. Soul is when you are connected in every aspect of yourself. Depending on who you are, and how strong the bond is, you may be able to see dreams or thoughts of your partner. This happens after sex when the Saiyan bites into a certain spot on his or her partner's neck. This completes the bond and the two people involved become mates."

Pan and Trunks looked at Vegeta with their eyes wide with shock. Vegeta nodded and ushered them out of the gravity chamber so he could continue his training.

Trunks looked at Pan who was looking down at her feet, biting her lower lip. He smiled. Pan always bit her lip if she was thinking hard, or if she was in feeling very uncomfortable.

"Pan?"

"Trunks, I know we have to talk about this, but so much is happening so fast and I just want to digest it all."

"Okay."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Trunks looked startled at the question. "Of course I do, Panny."

Pan looked down at her feet again. "Don't call me that."

"What, Panny?"

"Yes. Panny."

"Okay then, of course I do Pan."

'You love me? Or you're in love with me?"

Trunks opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. He knew the answer. He loved her. He was **in** love with her. But he didn't know if he could voice it. He shook his head in frustration.

Pan tried to hear what he was thinking, but he had blocked her out somehow. When he shook his head, she sighed sadly and closed her eyes, letting the pain wash over her. For a second there, but only a second, she had thought that he was in love with her. She thought she had her answer.

She opened her eyes, backing away from Trunks slowly. "That answers my question." She said before turning on her heel and sprinting out of the house.

Trunks looked after her with confusion. All he heard was one last thought.

'I thought you loved me'

xxxxxxxx

Bulma walked into the med wing of the CC to check on Marron. She walked around the side of the bed that the unconscious girl was lying on.

All of a sudden, Marron sat up. Bulma jumped as the girl looked wildly around. Her eyes landed on Bulma.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Capsule Corp. Lay down so I can go get your parents." Marron nodded and lay back down, starring wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

A couple of seconds later, Krillin and 18 came rushing back into the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" 18 asked. Marron nodded.

"What happened?" Krillin asked...

**A/N: It just felt like the right moment for a cliffhanger, I was bored, and I wanted to, so I went for it! Yay!**

**Sorry it has been so long...**

**It would be great for more people to review because when I get cute or funny reviews, you know those ones that make you want to write more?**

**Anyways...tell me what you thought!**


	8. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**xXknightimeXx **I'm sooooooo glad that you were blown away! (= I hope I keep up the good work...I really do!

**Phantasom **Remember that this story will contain a fight. Everything is leading up to it right? It is about a new enemy. I'm just setting up for a possible sequel.

**xItachis-Luverx **Sorry that this took so long. I only got 4 review so I wasn't really pushed to continue. Just remember that I can never let the **FEW** loyal fans I have down.

**Chimichanega **We Jews do have to stick with eachother. Thank you so much for the feedback. When you said that the '"I thought you loved me"? It's so cheesy that it's funny', you reminded me of me friend Eden...This chapter is dedicated to you, Chimichanega

**Remember:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Chapter 7 - Pain

Pan finally let her tears fall down her face. The wind beat her tears against her moist cheeks, making her shiver. Pan took a deep breath and forced herself to slow down.

Suddenly, her pain and sadness was turned to anger and hurt. Some imaginary force pulled her down into a clearing in the mountains where she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. Pan continued to cry as she screamed her pain out for all to hear. She punched the ground with her fists. If anyone had witnessed her transformation, they would have seen a dark eyed, dark haired girl suddenly morph into a blonde haired, teal eyed Super Saiyan.

As Pan felt herself transform for the first time, she smiled to herself and giggled weakly before fainting.

xxxxxxxx

Marron was in a room, sleeping. Bulma had said that she had to rest so she could heal fully.

18, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan were gathered in the living room, talking in low voices.

"You found her in a crater."

"Unconscious"

"And she can't remember anything?"

"No" Bulma said, rubbing her temples.

"Does she have amnesia?" Krillin asked.

"It's strange. If she had amnesia, then when we did the brain tests we would have known for sure." Bulma explained. "But the section of her brain where her short term memories are stored was completely blank. It is as though her body has died, only to be brought back to life again, making her a day younger. As though she didn't live today at all."

There was silence.

"But she's okay now, right?" 18 asked.

"As far as we know, yes."

18 and Krillin let out a breath.

"Would it be okay if we went to see her?"

"Go ahead. She is in the first door on your left." 18 and Krillin made their way up the stairs to check on their daughter.

Vegeta grunted from the shadows to get his wife's attention. Gohan sat on the couch quietly, deep in thought.

"There is more to it, isn't there?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes but I can't be sure until I get the tests back." And with that, she left.

"What did you find?" Gohan asked.

"What are you talking about, brat?"

"On that road. You found something. What was it?"

Vegeta smirked. "Smart boy."

"Well, what is it?"

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. "Think of it this way, boy. This new enemy obviously had something to do with Marron and the crater we found her in. They are still out there, waiting for the right moment to attack. Stay on guard, boy. This is going to be different than anything we've ever faced before. Remember that."

He left Gohan to gather his thoughts.

xxxxxxxx

Pan woke up in a small room with bright yellow walls and one small window. She sat up sharply in the single bed as she realized that she was in a hospital bed. All she could remember was her resentment towards Trunks, landing in the mountains, and…turning super…

'Wait…'

"I DID IT! YES!" she yelled, jumping up and down on her bed. She started cheering and making noise until a nurse ran into the room. Pan's voice trailed off as she stood there, on the bed, waiting for the nurse to say something.

"What are you doing?! You're sick! You were found unconscious in the mountains! Get back into bed!" She ordered.

Pan shrugged and jumped out of her bed and started walking around the room, gathering her belongings and getting dressed.

"GET BACK INTO BED! WE STILL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND INFORM YOUR PARENTS OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS!"

Ignoring the nurse's shouts and orders, Pan finished gathering her things and headed towards the window. After seeing this, the nurse grabbed a hold of Pan's arm and dragged the surprised Saiyan teenager to the phone on the other side of the room.

Pan looked down at the spot where the nurse was grabbing her and her eyes widened.

'I wasn't expecting that one' she thought, attempting to recover from shock.

By the time Pan had recovered, the nurse had called for more nurses to help restrain her. Pan easily shrugged free of the nurse's grip and made her way towards to window again. Three of four male (muscular) nurses blocked her path. Pan looked at the expressions on their faces and the way they were standing. It looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Well, if it is a fight you want." Pan laughed, getting into her fighting stance. The warrior blood inside her started to boil. "This shouldn't be too hard." Pan yawned, waiting for one the men in front of her to make the first move and attack.

"Listen girlie, be a good little angel and get back into bed. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." One of them said, sneering. Now Pan was just downright angry.

"I am not a little angel!" she yelled, her ki rising at an alarming rate. "And don't ever call me 'girlie'!" Her anger got the better of her and her ki shot so high that the nurses around her were blown to the wall from the impact of her change in power.

"I am way stronger than all of you put together." She whispered. The nurses were lying on the ground, knocked out, as Pan jumped out of the window and flew away.

**A/N: Another chapter done.**

**I am getting so sad with my lack of reviews that I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do. FLAMES ARE OFFICIALLY WELCOMED! Just don't push it or you might be hearing a piece of my mind. Maybe even if you don't push it.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I'm emotional right now...**


	9. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Phantasom **Panny will put her powers to use...soon...soon...

**dutchangel1979** I'm glad you love my story. Always remember to tell me. It's the reviews that make the author want to update!

**Jaedeonsierra** The length of that review...inspiring! I'm so glad that you like my story! I try so hard to make it unique, and it looks like it's working! BTW: the Bra idea...might use that in another story once I'm done these two. I plan to keep it in mind. Mabe a one shot... The beginning of this story will make sense at the end. You are the reason I am updating so soon. I hope to see anther update soon! *nudge nudge* *wink wink*. This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Fast enough for you? I'm quite proud of myself.**

**Remember:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

Chapter 8 - Revenge

Trunks lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't seen Pan since he had fucked up his chances. No matter how hard he tried to reach her through their bond, she had blocked him out, making it impossible.

'Why am I such an idiot!' he thought angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" he said icily. Why couldn't he get at least 5 seconds alone to be mad at himself?

Krillin's head came into view. "Trunks?"

"What?" Trunks demanded, not looking at him.

"Woah there." Krillin said waving his hands in front of him. "I know you are worried. We all love her. But I just came in here to tell you that she's fine, and that she's awake, and that she is asking for you."

Trunks jumped up. "What happened to Pan?"

"What? Pan? Nothing. I was talking about Marron."

"Oh. She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I walked in on her having sex with some…some guy!"

Krillin shook his head. He had a shocked look on his face. "Trunks I…"

"You want me to go and talk to her? Fine! I'll go and talk to her!"

Trunks stomped angrily out of his room and into the room Marron was in. She smiled up at him. "Trunks…"

"No! Marron! Do you really think that I can walk in on you having sex with another guy and seriously take you back?!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Marron. You think you can go and get yourself hurt and I'll take you back? You've got another thing coming!"

Marron sat up angrily. "Oh? And you were completely faithful? What about you and Pan? Huh? You think I didn't know?"

"Nothing is or ever was going on between me and Pan!" 'Especially with how I treated her.'

"Why lie?" Marron asked. "It's over anyways."

"You know what Marron? If you want to believe that Pan and I were going at it behind your back, go ahead! As long as I'm not dating you anymore, I'm happy. Have a nice life Marron!" And with that, he left. He walked out of her life, and straight into someone else's.

xxxxxxxx

Pan flew through the air, chuckling to herself because of what she'd just done. She sped to Capsule Corps, eager to show Vegeta her new power.

xxxxxxxx

Uub tried to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. It took him a minute to realize that he had indeed opened his eyes, but the dark still consumed him. There was no light whatsoever.

"Hello!?" He yelled, trying to find his way through the dark space he had found himself in.

"Hello." A voice said. It was said in almost a mocking manner.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, no one of importance."

"Who are you?"

"Not who...but what?"

"I don't understand." Uub fall to his knees. The body-less voice was circling him, trapping him.

"I am but one of your emotions boy."

Uub lifted his head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you. I just don't understand."

The voice was suddenly close to his ear. "I am revenge."

Suddenly Uub was standing in the food court at the mall. He tried to run, but he could not move.

"Don't fight it, boy. This is a memory. My memory. Your memory."

It was then that Uub saw Marron weaving through the crowd towards a dark-skinned man. Towards him. He watched as Marron kissed his cheek and as they walked towards the Italian restaurant. He watched as they both stopped in their tracks, seeing Pan and Trunks looking so in love. He watched as Marron bumped into him, twice, and ran out of the mall.

The word 'revenge' was whispered into his ear repeatedly as the scene changed.

**---FLASHBACK---**

Uub landed on the side of an obscure road, and watched as Marron's car sped by him.

'She's going to get hurt.' He thought.

He made a move to stop her before something big fell out of the sky and landed in front of her car, creating a crater. Uub shrunk back into the shadows, suppressing his ki. He would help her when she needed it. He didn't want to make it hard to save her if it came to her needing saving.

Marron's car got flipped over by the force but she made it out of the car before she got hurt too badly. She crawled to the edge of the crater and looked down into it. There was a spaceship inside of it.

Uub watched as the door to the ship opened slowly. A figure stood in the doorway.

The figure stepped out of the ship and was followed by 2 others. They all looked like normal humans except for the brown, furry tails growing out of there backs.

Uub's face hardened. They were Saiyans. He wanted to jump in and help her, but thought better of it. 'Only when the right moment comes.'

The Saiyan that seemed to be the leader approached Marron.

"Where is Kakarrot?"

"Kakarrot? Who's that?" Marron asked.

'Kakarrot?' Uub thought, racking his brain to remember if he had ever met a 'Kakarrot'. He didn't remember anyone.

"The one you call," the man wrinkled his nose, "Goku."

Uub started.

"But, Goku's dead!" Marron exclaimed.

All of a sudden the man charged at Marron, sending her flying. She landed on her back in front of her trashed car, with the strange Saiyan on top of her. The other two men began to laugh.

Uub could tell that she was afraid. Should he jump in now? No. Not yet. Just a little longer...

The man used his legs to hold her down. He sat up and put a hand in front of her face and formed a ki blast.

"Well, if you don't know where Kakarrot is, or if he is as you claim, dead, then I have no use for you anymore."

'Well now's as good of time as any.' Uub thought, tackling the man to the ground.

**---END FLASHBACK---**

Uub heard maniac laughing ringing in his ears as he once again, blacked out.

xxxxxxxx

Pan entered Capsule Corp, running straight to the back yard to the GR.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" She screamed, running into the Gravity Room.

"What do you want, girl?" Vegeta asked, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"Look what I can do! Look what I can do!" She squealed, sounding like a two year old that just learned to walk.

Vegeta watched patiently as Pan powered up, turning Super Saiyan.

A look of shock crossed his features, quickly replaced by a smirk.

Within 10 seconds, Pan and Vegeta were engrossed in an intense sparring session.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks passed the GR and noticed a glowing light from inside. Vegeta was in there. Good. He wanted to let off some steam.

He approached the door, ready to open it and demand a spar. Trunks looked through the window and noticed something. Vegeta had found himself a new sparring partner. Pan. In Super Saiyan mode.

Instead of being surprised, Trunks felt aroused. She was strong. She would be his mate.

Trunks slowly made his way back to the house, up to his room, ready when his mate was.

**A/N: I have school off Friday, but before you get your hopes up, I am going skiing all weekend and will be back on Sunday night. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Remember: Flames are still welcomed, but don't push it or you might be hearing a piece of my mind. Maybe even if you don't push it.**

**Please Review. All girls need/want love...**


	10. Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you to the **_FEW_** of you who reviewed:**

**dutchangel1979 **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!! It took me forever to update, and I'm so sorry. I hope you will forgive me and continue to review.

**Phantasom **You find out what happens to Uub in the chapter after this one. I have it all planned out. If you get confused, just ask me to explain. About the fight scenario, let's just say that Pan doesn't put up much of a fight…

**Chimichanega **Sorry – this chapter isn't exactly 'long', but I will be finishing off the story soon, and I'll make the sequel's chapters longer…just for you.

**trunks lover **I'm Glad you are enjoying this, and I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter!

**Jaedeon Sierra **Thanks for the tips and the review. Since you made me laugh (I'm ridiculous, I know) **this chapter is dedicated to you**. Keep Reading and Reviewing. I'm almost done and I won't keep you waiting for so long this time.

**Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update…I'm sorry. I'm trying to shift the blame away from me. It is 99.9999999% my fault that it took me so long to update...**

Chapter 9 - Why

Pan walked out of the GR, proud of the beating that she had given Vegeta. Well…maybe it was him beating on her, but at least she could keep up and fight back!

'A Super Sayian…wow' she thought, making her was happily to the bathroom closest to her guest room. The CC was so big, that each friend of the Briefs had their own guest room. The fact that slipped her mind, however, was that Trunks's room was right beside hers.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks felt hot and bothered. All he could think of was Pan, and having her underneath him, screaming his name in pleasure and pain. He wanted her badly. He wanted her now.

She was the only female worthy of him…a Super Sayain, Just the thought made him horny. In any other circumstance, he would have taken a cold shower, but for some reason that thought hadn't crossed his mind. All he wanted was her. The strong Sayain woman who had captured his attention with her strength.

Trunks heard footsteps outside his door. He sniffed the air, smelling the unmistakable scent of his future mate. He licked his lips as he slowly got to his feet and walked swiftly to the door. He looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one there, he strained his ears, trying to find where she had gone. He heard the shower running across the hall.

He took a step forward then, changing his mind, retreated to his room.

'Not Yet…'

xxxxxxxx

Marron looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened. She realized now, the mistakes that she had made. She didn't know what had possessed her to cheat on Trunks, he had been more than perfect, but she knew that she had done it, and that she regretted it.

Her expression quickly changed as she thought about Pan, and the way that she looked at Trunks that day at the mall. Not to mention the way he was looking back at her. All she had wanted to do was to curl into a ball and wake up from the horrific nightmare that she had fallen into. She wanted to wake up and find Trunks still madly in love with her. She wanted to wake up and find that she had never cheated, that she had no doubts.

But what was done was done, and there was no going back. She wanted something that she could not have. It was as if she had tasted sugar, but it had been quickly replaced with salt. All she had was salt, but she wanted sugar. She wanted sweetness in her life, but no matter how much she wanted it, she could not have it.

'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.' What kind of idiot man had come up with that? She had loved and lost, and she was wishing that she had never loved in the first place. The fall had been painful, and all she wanted was to get back on cloud nine. Why did it hurt so much?

Tears obscured her vision and fell silently onto her cheeks. 'Why?' That was all that she could think of. Why had she loved? Why had she lost? Why did it hurt so much? Why her? WHY?

xxxxxxxx

Vegeta walked to the kitchen after his training with Pan. Or Kakarot's grandbrat as he preferred to call her. She was strong. He knew that Trunks would want to claim her, and he knew it would happen soon. The woman would be so happy. 'At least she'll shut up about the grandbrats she wants.' Vegeta thought with a sigh. He loved his mate with all of his heart, but she could be the most annoying think in the world. She was smart, arrogant, beautiful, sexy…like him. He smirked at the thought.

After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he tried to sense out his mate's ki. The brat was in his room. Kakarot's grandbrat was in the shower near the brats. He smirked. The mating would happen sooner that he had thought. His princess was in her room…with the Kakarot's brat, Goten. He growled. He hated the fact that she was mated to Kakarot's spawn, but she loved him, and he could protect her more that a weak human could. He finally found Bulma's ki in their bedroom, sleeping. He smirked again. He mounted the stairs, deciding that he would go upstairs to take a shower. With her.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks heard the shower stop and walked outside to her room. He lay naked on her bed, waiting for her to come back.

Soon, Pan walked in, wearing nothing but a towel. She looked up and gasped, shielding her eyes and making sure to cover herself.

"Trunks!" she gasped. "What are you…"

Trunks stood up and walked toward her. He took her hand away from her eyes, giving her a full view. She chose to look at his face.

"You are strong." He said, as though it explained everything. He then captured her lips in a fiery kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and sliped her arms around his neck.

Trunks started to kiss her neck, finding her sensitive spots and making her scream out his name.

xxxxxxxx

A man stood in the middle of a small island. It was bigger than Roshi's island, and big enough for a battle.

'This'll do.' He thought, blasting everything around his away. What once had mountains and tree, now had nothing.

xxxxxxxx

Vegeta lay next to his exhausted, sleeping wife. He smirked as he heard the unmistakable sound of Trunks and Pan's names being screamed out. He knew they were mating, and he knew that was the way it was supposed to be. He closed his eyes, but then quickly opened them again.

He heard the yelling voices from down the hall stop they had obviously seen what he had seen.

When he closed his eyes, Vegeta saw a strange man, standing in the middle of nothingness. They man was smirking like Vegeta would, only with a lot more hate behind his dark eyes.

Suddenly the man spoke. "Hello." He said. "I'm looking for the one named Kakarott. I wish to face him and those strong enough to face me in a battle of life and death. If you are worthy, you will know where to find me. Be here at noon in two days. I'll be waiting."

Vegeta's face hardened as he got up from his resting place and headed straight for the GR. This was no joke. He could tell just by looking that this man, whoever he was, was strong.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks and Pan were just about to start the second round of their 'fun' when they heard the man speak. Trunks looked at Pan.

"I love you, my mate."

Pan smiled. "And I love you, my prince."

Trunks caressed her face, looking serious for a moment. "Pan, I'd die for you. You know that, right?" Pan kissed him lovingly.

"Right."

**A/N: I hope you liked it – Chapter 9. This story has 12 chapters, including the prologue and the epilogue. That means that I have 2 more chapters to put up after this one. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. I'm telling this to you now so you won't be too disappointed when you finish reading. I've planed this story to end with…say…a twist. **

**If you noticed, I changed the rating from 'M' to 'T'. I was going to put a lemon in this chapter, but I wasn't feeling it. If you really want me to, I will redo this chapter to include a lemon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**trunks lover – **I hope you like this chapter too. I only got 2 reviews – and I've decided not to add a lemon.

**Jazzyfizzler – **That would have been awkward. I'm glad that you like my story. **This chapter is dedicated to you.** Only one more chapter till we are even. Or does this chapter make us even?

**I know! What is wrong with the world! LIVEFORDBZ UPDATED QUICKLY! gasps. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - Battle

Goten held Bra close for the next two nights, scarred to let go. Finally, the time came for Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta to meet their new enemy. They all stood in front of the CC and said goodbye to their respective mates.

Pan and Trunks stood hand in hand, watching everyone say good bye.

"I love you, Videl." Gohan said, sliding his arms around her waist, and bringing her to him.

"Be careful, my love." She said back, giving him a peck on the mouth before going to say goodbye to her daughter.

Gotan held Bra as close as he could, but her pregnant stomach made it difficult. He put a loving hand on her belly, and kissed her softly.

"Goten…" Bra said worriedly, but Goten cut her off.

"Bra, I love you. I love you, and our child. I'll do everything I can to protect you, and this planet." She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Be careful." She whispered. And with one last kiss, Goten went to say a quick goodbye to his mom.

Vegeta and Bulma were held in a very passionate embrace, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Bulma pulled away and gave Vegeta a peck on the nose.

"Don't get yourself killed." She said, worry written plainly on her face.

"I won't." He said. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed the appreciation that he had for his wife.

Bulma gave him a small smile and hugged him. "I love you." Vegeta just grunted his response and hugged her back. Bulma closed her eyes, savoring the closeness of their bodies. She knew that he loved her back, even though he had never said it. She didn't mind though. His pride didn't let him say the words, but he definitely loved her. She didn't need to hear him say it. He found other ways to convey the message.

With a last kiss on the cheek, Bulma went to say goodbye to Trunks. She had a bad feeling. She knew that by the end of all this, all of their lives would change.

xxxxxxxx

Pan, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta landed on a small island. The place was a wasteland – no trees, mountains…nothing.

Trunks held Pan tightly to him, ready to protect her if the enemy was to jump out from the shadows. They were all on guard when Goten spotted something.

"Uub?"

Pan looked over to where Goten was looking.

"Uub!" she yelled, running over to him. As soon as she got close enough, Uub blasted her away.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled. He ran over to her.

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. She looked over at Uub. "He's not himself."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, coming to stand beside them.

"His eyes are blood red." She shuddered. "It's as if he has been possessed."

Trunks looked over at where Gohan and Vegeta were standing, just behind them. "I'll take care of him."

Trunks walked over to Uub, crouching in a fighting stance. Uub did the same before they charged at each other. They exchanged blows. A kick for a kick, a punch for a punch. Soon, Trunks went Super Saiyan and rendered Uub unconscious.

There was the sound of clapping behind them. They all spun around.

"Well done." The man said. He had a tail, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You're a Saiyan." Gohan said, stunned.

"That, I am." He said with a smirk. "And which of you is Kakarott?"

Vegeta smirked. "Kakarott is dead." He said.

"So I've heard." He said, smirking. "King Vegeta." He said with a mock bow. "I heard that you were on this pitiful planet and that you had mated with a weak earthling."

Trunks stepped forward. "My mother has many strengths."

"So you are my prince." He said with another mock bow. "And I suppose you also have a mate?"

"That'd be me." Pan said, glaring at the stranger.

"Oh. And you are?" He asked.

"My daughter." Gohan said, stepping in front of Pan.

He rolled his eyes. "Now, who are you?"

"The one you call 'Kakarott' 's son."

The man's face suddenly turned serious. "So…Kakarott has a son and a granddaughter. Does he have another relative that I should know about?"

"I'm his second son." Goten said, joining the conversation.

"Good." He said. I will deal with Kakarott's offspring first" He said. And, with that, he lunged at Goten.

Soon, Goten had turned Super Saiyan to keep up with him, but somehow, even in his normal mode, he was stronger. Goten threw a punch at his face, but his fist was caught in its journey. Goten looked up at the man, a distinct look of fear crossing his features. The strange Saiyan smirked before sending a ki blast straight through Goten's stomach.

"UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan screamed. She tried to run to her uncle, but was held back by her silently crying mate.

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled, running to his brother's side. Goten smiled weakly up at his brother. "I…I'm…sorry…" And with one last shuddering breath, Goten died.

"Why!?" Gohan demanded of the Saiyan. "Why do you want to hurt the people of this planet and the descendants of my father?!"

He just laughed. "Kakarott was said to be the strongest man in the universe. If I killed him, then I could rule the universe without ay obstacles. But it seems that I must kill all of you before I can achieve this goal. You can call me Kamisama for I am to be your God."

Once again, he charged. This time at Gohan. They fought, and neither gained the upper hand. Gohan was in Super Saiyan 2 mode, while Kamisama was at the strongest he could possibly go without ascending.

They sprang apart. They stood in their fighting stances across from each other.

"Give up." Kamisama said. "You can't win."

Gohan shook his head. "I can't let you get away with this."

"If you don't give up now, you'll end up like your brother. This is your last chance.

Gohan started to shake with rage. "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, and charged at Kamisama. Kamisama dodged his attack, turned and punched him THROUGH the back. Gohan coughed up blood and collapsed at Kamisama's feet.

"DADDY!" Pan screamed, running towards her fallen father. Trunks didn't hold her back. He was wide-eyed with surprise, and he didn't know what to think.

"DADDY!" Pan yelled again, taking his cold hand in her. Gohan gave his daughter a weak smile.

"I love you." He whispered. "Tell your mother…I…love." With one last cough, Son Gohan was the second to die.

Pan shook her father's limp shoulders, trying to wake him up. "DADDY! DADDY!" She screamed. When it finally sunk in that he wasn't going to wake up, Pan turned to Kamisama.

"WHY!?" She screamed, going Super Saiyan and charging him. "First my uncle and then my dad!" She yelled, punching him in the gut. "WHY!" She screamed again, kicking his feet out from underneath him.

Kamisama stood tall, took one look at Pan's angered expression, and began to laugh.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Pan screamed.

"It's ironic. I'm going to have killed all of Kakarott's descendants first, before moving to the Royal Family of Vegetasei. I am slowly moving down the chain. Soon this universe will be mine."

Pan growled and charged him again. He pushed her back to the ground and outstretched his hand above her. "Goodbye." He said with an insane smile.

"NO!" Trunks yelled, running in front of Pan, taking the blast for her. He fell limp onto her lap.

"TRUNKS!" She screamed. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks smiled up at her. "As long as I die for you." He coughed. "I love you Pan-chan."

**A/N: DON'T HURT ME! ****I was planning for it to be like this from the beginning. And don't worry! There is an Epilogue, and then there will be a sequel!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**review?**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly.**

**Thank-you for reviewing:**

**VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV –** I'm So sorry. It had to be done! It was planned like this to set you up for the sequel….

**trunks lover –** Look on the bright side….the bad guy didn't win…I'm not **that** heartless…

**Jaedeon Sierra** – I plan to go over this story and everything else that I've written before I write anything else. I hope that Once I'm done I'll get more reviews! Thanks for the advice!

**jazzyfizzler** – Please don't hurt me for this…

**ladybug – **Well, this chapter is dedicated to you. I'm so sorry that you came back to this… oh well. Read and Review! J

**This is the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

Epilogue

Pan sat beside her mother in the waiting room at the hospital. Her mother had been worried about her ever since Trunks's death. She had woken up sick every morning since that dreadful day. She knew what was wrong with her, but she let her mother fuss over her, knowing that it helped her cope with Gohan's death. She would wake up sick because of the reoccurring dreams that she would have every night. Dreams of that day. The day her father, uncle and mate were ruthlessly torn away from her.

Her eyes glazed over with tears. Every night she would relive watching her uncle die, watching her father die, and holding her dead mate in her arms. She closed her eyes forcefully. She would not cry.

**---FLASHBACK---**

Pan and Vegeta flew home with an unconscious Uub after the fight, having left Trunks, Goten, and Gohan's bodies at the island. They would have gone crazy if they had had to have carried the bodies back with them. They touched down in front of CC, entering through the front door. As soon as the door slammed shut, they hear Bra waddling as fast as she could towards them.

"Goten?" She said, looking around the two solemn Saiyans standing in the doorway. "Where's Goten? Trunks?"

At the sound of his name Pan chocked. "Trunks…Trunks…" She tried again. "Goten and Trunks…Goten and Trunks are…"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Dead." He finished for her.

A look of shock crossed Bra's features. Then she fell to the ground.

"GOTEN!" She screamed. "NO! GOTEN!" She cried uncontrollably as Bulma entered the room to see her daughter in hysterics on the ground.

"What happened?" It was Vegeta's turn to be at loss for words. How was he supposed to tell his mate that their son had died?

Pan stepped up to the plate. "Daddy, Goten and Trunks are…Daddy…Goten…Trunks…are…are…_gone…" _She whispered the last word. Bulma put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head and backing away slowly.

"No…"

**---END FLASHBACK---**

"Son, Pan" Pan was ripped out of her thoughts by someone saying her name.

"Son, Pan" Pan stood, helping her mother to her feet.

"That's me."

"The doctor will see you now. We have the results to your tests. "

As soon as Pan entered the room, she sat down in a chair and let her mother do all the fussing. She knew that there was nothing wrong with her, but if it made her mother happy, then…

"Is everything okay with her doctor?" Videl said the moment that she sat down. "Is my baby going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Son, your daughter is fine."

"Then why is she so sick?"

Pan tuned them out. Her mind wandered back to the disastrous day. She had lost so many people close to her heart that day. She blamed it on herself, but the mother told her not to. That didn't stop her from feeling as though it was her fault.

Vegeta had blown up after his son had died, charging at the laughing maniac that caused all the pain. HE had gone Super Saiyan 4, and beaten him.

"WHAT!" Videl exclaimed.

Pan decided that she should probably be listening. "What?"

"Miss Son, you're pregnant" **(I was going to end the story here…but I couldn't live with myself, so I decided to foreshadow what was to come in the sequel)**

xxxxxxxx

Pan sat in her room, crying. She had lost so much already. Now she was pregnant with a child whose father had died, Grandfather had died, and great-uncle had died. She had to go through this alone. Sure, she had her mother, her grandmother, Bra and Bulma, but they couldn't even come close to who she really wanted to guide her through this pregnancy.

"Pan?" Videl appeared in the doorway of her room. "Bra is here to see you."

Pan just let out another sob and Videl took that as an 'okay' to send her in. Bra soon came into view, but instead of looking sad and depressed like she should have, she had a big smile on her face and her eyes were a light and dancing like they did when she had a really good idea.

"What are you so happy about?" Pan asked through her sobs. "Didn't you hear about my situation?"

"Yes." Bra said. "And it triggered an amazing idea."

Pan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I have an idea to get you through this pregnancy and to get our mates back. And Gohan of course."

"Oh?" Pan asked, thinking, 'there's no way. Trunks isn't coming back.' She broke into tears again.

"PAN!" Bra yelled. "LISTEN!" Pan jumped and looked warily at Bra.

She only said one word:

"Dragon balls."

**A/N: That's the end. There will be a sequel. Don't worry.**

**I will not be able to update the sequel until September. I go to Israel for a month, come back for my Birthday in May, Graduate, Go to LA, Go to camp, go see my grandma…**

**I won't be able to write more than one shots until September. I'm so sorry. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all, and hope to see you in the Sequel. It will be TP, emphasizes the T part of thatnudge nudgewink wink**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Live for DBZ**


	13. SEQUEL

**You know, I probably had the least faith of anyone that this day would come. No, your eyes do not deceive you, welcome to the beginning of the end! This chapter placed at the end of my story, 'Life Sucks Sometimes' has been posted for a purpose.**

**The first chapter of the sequel: 'Will Someone Wake Me Up' has been posted. All I need is for all of you to forgive me, to read, review, and keep me motivated to the end. I hope you will all now go to my profile, and begin the next leg of this painfully stretched out journey.**

**Because it is a journey, one I hope we can all take together.**

**See you there!**

**LiveForDBZ**


End file.
